A New Threat
by BLueOrAnGeRaWr
Summary: Strange death gods begin to appear, with many assorted skills and features of the Gotei 13. A group of shinobi are sent to explore a mysterious portal leading to another world. 6th Chapter Naruto X Bleach. OC
1. Chapter 1

Death would've been an easy option. But who said Ichigo ever took the easy option? He was stubborn, he knew this now. Zangetsu whispered to him "'Rise and fight little one, if you were this weak I would not allow you to wield me. So Ichigo gathered his reiatsu and stood up. Ichigo's opponent wore a hood over his face and he was stronger then many Ichigo had ever met.

Ichigo's opponent had his back to Ichigo, but when he felt an incredible reiatsu behind him he turned slowly. To see Ichigo's clothing torn and soaked with blood. Ichigo chuckled and said quite forcedly "Is that all you got? Show me your face!" Ichigo's opponent slowly dropped his hood revealing a face with many fetures of other death gods. He had Ukitate's white hair and Renji's red hair, but that was all Ichigo could recognise. His opponent spoke "I was genetically created although I don't know who by, for when I was born I was alone. I received orders through a voice that somehow had connections to my mind. I was created in pods 13 but you can call me Shin. Oh and the person who seriously injured Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji was me"

Ichgo's eyes darkened, Zangetsu could feel his urged to fight and Ichigo could feel Zangetsu's restlessness. 'I WILL KILL YOU!" roared Ichigo as he charged forward in anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Shin counter-attacked. The battle was a blur of attacks and parries. Ichigo and Shin exchanged a few cuts. For most of the battle Shin dodged Zangetsu in a way that suggested he was toying with Ichigo.

Shin's mouth curved at the edges. Eventually he was grinning broadly. He's grinning! He's actually enjoying this! Thought Ichigo angrily, must have some connection with Kenpachi, that evil bastard.

The way Shin fought is unique but he fights like those idiots Renji and Kenpachi, Ichigo thought to him self as he once again just dodged a killing blow.

"Haha having a hard time there Ichigo?" said Shin with obvious glee. Ichigo started off wanting revenge for Rukia and Renji, but know he was getting annoyed.

What seemed to be a big blurry shadow fell down between them. Shin felt a strong reiatsu emitted by this death god, but who was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo was caught off guard by that big falling object. He had been knocked to the ground and was in a daze. The last thing he remembered was a big shadow interrupting his fight with that freak Shin.

As the dust cleared Ichigo saw a large figure that looked like it had to heads. It had a large body was that only left a few suspects.

Ichigo had felt this reiatsu before. It was familiar but it felt stronger. Ichigo glimpsed pink hair _and _black hair. Ichigo's eyes stared in disbelief. Please don't let it be that bastard! He thought to himself.

"Oh goodie," Ichigo muttered sarcastically. The large shadow was Zaraki Kenpachi, and that second head Ichigo saw was his pink-haired lieutenant.

Kenpachi grinned broadly and roared "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" then he raised one eye brow in surprise, he turned to see Shin standing tall.

"Wait, wait, wait so who's stronger?" said Kenpachi

"Well, well, well the infamous Zaraki Kenpachi care to fight?" said Shin carelessly

Kenpachi's grin broadened once again, but before he could answer Ichigo roared "THIS IS MY FIGHT, LET ME HANDLE IT!"

"HAHAHAHA you can barely stand how do you suppose you'll 'handle' it?" said Kenpachi "Take a sit I'll beat him for you… you weakling,"

Despite what Ichigo said he really did want to rest. Besides Zaraki could find out himself how insane this freaks power was…


	4. Chapter 4

Kenpachi approached Shin slowly. There was silence. Then suddenly someone called out "GO KEN-CHAN!" Kenpachi grinned. This is going to be fun, he thought to himself.

Kenpachi and Shin circled each other warily. Shin had a vacant expression on his face. Then Kenpachi couldn't hold it in any longer, he charged at Shin taking a full swing with his zanpaktou. Shin began smiling and began to dodge carelessly. Kenpachi jump high into the sky and brought his zanpaktou crashing down with lethal force.

I great cloud of dust had appeared. When the dust had cleared Ichigo saw Shin blocking Kenpachi's zanpaktou with one hand, and even though it was shaking slightly it was still an amazing feat.

Kenpachi retreated a few steps. Then he tore of his eye patch. At that moment Ichigo saw Kenpachi's reiatsu flare. It was even stronger then when Ichigo last fought him. Ichigo could tell that Kenpachi was stronger but he didn't have his bankai. So Ichigo sought refuge with this thought.

Kenpachi clashed together creating yet another cloud of dust. But this time when Ichigo saw them they were going all out. Their zanpaktous were blurs and sweat beaded on their foreheads.

Ichigo had no idea who would win. Ichigo coughed up some blood. Damn it, he thought to himself, I can't faint now. But he already felt light head and he vision was blurring.

Ichigo collapsed in a heap. A figure appeared swiftly. The person was wearing a mask. They yelled out at Kenpachi "I'm going to take Ichigo!" "Do whatever you want with that weakling!" as he continued to fight.

And so Ichigo was being carried away by this mysterious person. Ichigo slowly disappeared into the horizon either to his salvation…or his doom.


	5. Chapter 5

Ukitake felt a disturbance very far off. He sighed. There had been many attacks following Renji's and Rukia's. Ukitake felt Kenpachi's reiatsu and sighed again. It would be just like Zaraki to pick fights thought Ukitake to himself, he also felt Ichigo's reiatsu but he was moving swiftly away from the battle scene.

Ukitake felt a reiatsu he couldn't quite place at one moment it would feel like Zaraki's, in another it would feel like Abarai's. Once it even felt like his own reiatsu.

He began slowly walking towards the battle but quickly quickened his pace. He would find the cause of all this.

Ichigo woke up in a daze. Everything was blurry but his eyes soon focused. He looked around the room. He had been here before, he knew it. Them his mind clicked. THIS WAS THE SAME ROOM YORUICHI BROUGHT HIM TO LAST TIME! He gazed towards a corner of the room and there she was. Yoruichi.

"Ha ha ha Ichigo always getting cut up eh? Well I can't always save you," said Yoruichi.

"I didn't need your help anyway," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"What was that Ichigo?" said Yoruichi.

"Nothing…" said Ichigo

"That's what I thought," said Yoruichi "anyway rest your butt,'

"Yeah ok," Ichigo drifted off to sleep

Kenpachi and Shin were still hard at it. Kenpachi had been cut up pretty badly and he was still grinning. Shin wasn't as injured as Kenpachi but he was injured no less, but he was no less happy about this fight then Kenpachi.

Ukitake arrived at the battle scene not long after Kenpachi landed a blow. Shin and Kenpachi were bleeding fiercely but only Kenpachi showed any signs of extreme blood loss. Even though Kenpachi was up for a little more his body couldn't handle it so he collapsed in a heap.

The moment he collapsed Shunsui arrived. "Heh got a problem on our hands now eh?" said Shunsui in quite a carefree voice despite the seriousness of the situation. "Yeah want to check it out?' said Ukitake.

As soon as Ukitake spoke a loud crash was emitted from the battle scene. "Oh great what now?" said Ukitake.

"Ha ha find any good fights number eight?" said a voice.

"Please call me Shin and most of these so called "Captains" aren't strong at all, who is this again?

"Heh I'm number one. I think I'll call myself Kai."

"Looks like there are two now, wanna team up?" said Shunsui

Ukitake smiled "The more the merrier I suppose," as both he and Shunsui activated their shikai.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was eating ramen, Kakashi was reading this little book, Neiji was training in a dojo, Jiraiya was off doing his official "business" and Lee was chasing after Sasuke insisting on a fight when Gaara suddenly appeared at the gates Konaha Village.

Naruto, much to his distain, was called from his great bowl of ramen to see the Hokage. Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office to see Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Jiraiya and Kakashi (still reading his book).

Naruto scratched his head and yawned. "What's up now?" he said carelessly. The Hokage looked at him with a grim expression and Naruto immediately paid attention.

The Hokage began to speak "It seems a strange portal has appeared and Gaara wishes to check it out. He came to us for some unknown reason and I will on press him to tell us why. Anyway back to the point, Gaara thinks we should try going through the portal and finding out how to stop it."

Naruto yawned again "Ok, why not? I feel bored anyway, and you never know, that might have some good ramen!"

"Yeah why not? It can make these little kiddies get back into shape," said Jiraiya

Kakashi didn't answer but instead flipped a few more pages through his little book. "It is decided, we'll go now," said Gaara

There arrived at the portal. They stepped through without hesitation. They were in a dark place and the walls around them bulged and bubbled. They saw a light in the distance. They walked slowly towards the light.

Suddenly the walls began it close behind them, so they did the only sensible thing a person in their position would do; run. They were almost flattened by those weird bulging walls, but they reached the light just in time.

They were greeted by a great big sandstone-coloured wall. They began to try and walk up the wall by using chakra, but fell flat on their butts.

The gate was opened by an enormous figure, who could it be? "DEFEAT ME AND YOU MAY ENTER!" boomed a voice

"So who's up for a fight?" asked Naruto


	7. Chapter 7

The ninja looked up at the large figure. Naruto grinned "I'll fight you!" said Naruto. Naruto reached for his kunai. When he couldn't find any he looked down at his clothes. He wore long robes and a sword. "Hey! Where the hell are my clothes!" Naruto rummaged around his robes. He found no kunai. I guess I'll just have to cut him to pieces! Hahaha! Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto saw the actual size of his opponent and began to doubt himself. Then he heard a voice. "Heh heh heh, why do you doubt yourself? You have me,"

"Hey…where are you? I haven't felt your presence since we came here," Naruto said to the demon fox part of him

"You see your sword? That's me,"

"Are you stupid? How the hell am I meant to fight with you being a puny sword?" said Naruto

"Trust me,"

"I'll trust you this time," said Naruto slowly

Naruto drew his sword, "Now release me to my secondary form, say the first thing that comes to mind,"

"BE RELEASED DEMONIC FOX BLADE!" yelled Naruto. His sword transformed into a long curved sword. "That's more like it!" yelled Naruto

The giant brought down a weapon that that looked like a massive butcher's knife. Naruto darted all over, slowly making his way up the giant body he finally reached his face. Naruto held his sword next to the giant's eye. "Now let us in," said Naruto.

That was faster then that fight with Ichigo" said the giant. The giant placed his hands under the gates and heaved. His face began to go red and the gate only rose a few metres, eventually it reached the top. "In you go," said the giant.

They stepped through the gate. There was a vast city with many houses. The gate fell with a loud crash.

A small kid with white hair appeared suddenly. "Who are you? And why do you all have Soul Slayers and the robes of Death Gods. You better come with-,"

A loud crash sounded from the middle of the ninja and the little kid. "Who the hell did that!" yell the kid.

"Heh, I'm number five I'll call myself Ryosuke, care to fight?" said a slender figure.

"I'll fight," said Kakashi "Besides I wanna see how my Jutsus work." Kakashi perform a few seals and the charging of Chidori began, but suddenly his Chidori changed into a sword. His sword a small marking that looked like Shringan. "This is a surprise, but I'll test this sword out," said Kakashi as he leaped forward.


	8. Chapter 8

Ukitake and Shunsui stood back to back spoke to each other. "These two are pretty good huh?" said Shunsui

"Yeah but I think we can take him," replied Ukitake. Despite what Ukitake said he was so confident. Both he and Shunsui fought together almost flawlessly. But he felt the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. At first it was only a little and he forced it back down, but it came back a little stronger.

Kai and Shin as they called themselves fought together almost as well as he and Shunsui. This made him doubt himself more.

Shunsui had defeated Shin, Ukitake thought with relief, but only just. That rush of blood came out so fast Ukitake couldn't hold it back any longer. It rushed out of his mouth and onto the ground. "UKITAKE, YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Kai ruthlessly took advantage of this and rushed into slaughter Ukitake. Shunsui dived in front of Ukitake and got stabbed in the arm. Shunsui didn't show any signs of letting Ukitake die. Shunsui didn't think about his own safety only to protect Ukitake.

Shunsui's disregard for his own safety made Kai feel uneasy. Kai fled quickly. Shunsui collapsed and rested his back on Ukitake's back. He was huffing and puffing. "Thanks Shunsui," said Ukitake "Hey you're like my little brother, I can't let you die now can I?"

Ichigo was completely healed. He didn't know how. He stood up and rushed out. Amazingly Yoruichi did try to stop him, or so he thought. He almost reached the door when something jerked at his foot. It was a piece of rope. He feel flat on his face and was greeted by a voice "Going somewhere Ichi?" said eleventh division's lieutenant.

Kenpachi was lying downing just out of arms reach from Ichigo. And for whatever reason Ichigo was relieved. Ukitake was treating Kenpachi. Ukitake had a bit of blood on the edge of his mouth. Shunsui was standing up and he looked fine, although he was complaining about his kimono being in tatters and all the blood they stained it.

"Does anyone know who these freaky "Death Gods" are? Yes and there seems to be more then two of them," said Ukitake.

"I think I feel another one," said Shunsui "It's at the gates, let's go,"

Ichigo cut the rope on his leg and told them he was coming too. Kenpachi, Yachiru and Yoruichi said they'd go too.

Kakashi darted forward and swung his Chidori blade this was and that. And each time his opponent would quickly absorb the blow by flowing with it. At one point Kakashi caught Ryosuke off guard and he flew into and wall.

A huge cloud of dust rose. Ryosuke stepped out with only a few bruises. "Keeping this Chidori isn't that hard but I think I'd better stop," said Kakashi hesitantly

Sasuke drew his sword "I'll fight," he said quickly then he roared "Sharingan! Cursed Sharingan Sword. AWAKEN!" An eye with the marking of Shringan on the bottom of Sasuke's blade open wide. Sasuke's sword was and a half time's bigger then his previous weapon and it had the flames of the cursed seal covering most of it, but they were a blood red, so the flames looked like blood. On the bottom it had the marking of Sharingan, also in a deep crimson.

Sasuke preformed some hand seals and his sword glowed blue making the flames of the seal purple. "Chidori!" roared Sasuke as his sword began to charge with the great power of Chidori.

He ran forward and slashed at Ryosuke. Ryosuke tried his best to block but Sasuke was too fast. It ripped through Ryosuke's body and he feel to they ground, just as Ichigo, Ukitake, Shunsui, Kenpachi and some other people appeared.

Naruto yelled out "DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE HIS FRIENDS!"

"Don't worry we're fighting the same enemies, come back to the-,"

Once again a loud crash sounded, but this time It was Kai accompanied by another five of the strange Death Gods. "Up for another round Ukitake?" yelled Kai


	9. Chapter 9

Ukitake's face grew grim, he knew they were in a worse position then before, because this time there were six of these Death Gods in total. He felt a bit reassured when he felt the reiatsu of a few Captains approaching.

He managed an answer which he thought was confident and polite "Heh, why not?"

It was as if Kai was waiting for Ukitake's answer before attacking because as soon as Ukitake Kai attacked. Ukitake noticed that they all wore numbers on their backs. Kai wore the number one, the rest worse numbers ranging from two to seven. Making this group of fighters the best ever "created".

The new comers managed to hold their ground. One with red hair and a tattoo on his forehead had already trapped one of the fighters. He had somehow channelled his reiatsu into the bottle of sand he wore on his back. He killed the fighter he trapped in an instant.

Another fighter attacked this boy. But the boy was so calm despite the havoc around him, so Ukitake thought he probably had a plan. The sand formed a great wall around the boy, and the fighter's zanpaktou couldn't penetrate it.

Ukitake noticed that these new comers had some how become Death Gods. A blonde haired kid buried the point of his massive blade in the ground and began to make strange gestures with his hands. Suddenly his zanpaktou became a strange fox with nine tails. It seemed to be made out of this child's own reiatsu.

Shunsui was having a hard time. He was fighting a fighter with the number three on his back. Shunsui was in trouble, Ukitake was about to go save Shunsui when his path was blocked by Kai. "Going somewhere?" said Kai evilly.

Ukitake could do nothing for Shunsui right now, but he ended this quickly there may be a chance. Once again the gate slowly began to rise. Ukitake saw a familiar figure.

"SANDAL HAT GUY!" roared Ichigo

"Yo," replied Urahara Kisuke

The fighting was weighed immensely in the favour of the real Death Gods; soon there were only four of the strange fighters left.

Suddenly two gigantic frogs appeared out of no where. On one was a man with long spiky grey hair, on the other was the blond kids for before. Kai had been momentarily distracted, but that was all Ukitake needed. Ukitake came in for the kill swinging both blades skilfully.

Kai noticed just in time and managed to avoid a deadly blow but instead received a long gash on each arm. Kai roared out to the other fighters to retreat.

Ukitake wiped sweat from his brow. Ukitake remembered Shunsui. He searched around the place where he saw Shunsui last. "Looking for me?" called out a voice. Ukitake turned to see Shunsui, battered, but alive. Ukitake was relieved greatly. "I thought you might've died!" said Ukitake with a small hint of humour. Shunsui's face began grim "I might've if it was for that red haired kid Gaara,"

"Come on! Let's get back to HQ and report to Yamammoto he might know what to do…"

Yamamoto thought deeply about it. "I must be that bastard Aizen," "I think it's not just him," said a familiar voice "I think there is a big conspiracy about." Rukia stepped out of a dark corner. "Ah, yes, sorry I forgot to tell you the good news, Rukia and Renji have been completely healed,"

"Anyway I believe the only person with access to DNA samples of the Death Gods and scientific means of creating them is Kurotsuchi Mayuri!" said Rukia confidently "I agree," said Urahara Kisuke.


	10. Chapter 10short 1 couldn't be bothered

When Rukia had announced who she believed one of the main conspirators it confirmed Ukitake's own doubts. He hadn't seen much of Kurotsuchi Mayuri lately. Ichigo suddenly spoke up "I reckon we should go and find out where the bastard is making these clones, who knows? He might be making clones of the old guy at the top,"

"ICHIGO SHOW SOME RESPECT!" roared Rukia  
"Ichigo knows his place, that's enough respect for me, anyway, I agree with Ichigo I believe I should split the Captains and the newcomers evenly. Ukitake you A\and Shunsui will take the blonde boy, the pink haired girl, the boy with dark black hair and the man reading that little book of his. Your group will search the north east part of Soul Society, Alright with you?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll have it under control," said Ukitake confidently

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU DECIDED WHAT WE DO?" roared Naruto

"Shut up you idiot, he's obviously the leader here," whispered Sakura angrily

"Well you can't expect last place to know that can you?" said Sasuke under his breath

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY SASUKE!" yelled Naruto again

"Silence!" yelled Yamamoto finally. As he yelled this out, the whole room was filled with a heat that would be normally unbearable back in the ninja's world, but they were stronger here, because they were Death Gods too. But even so it began to make Naruto and all the other ninja's except of Gaara, Assure, Kakashi, Neiji and Jiraiya sweat.

It soon cooled down back to normal temperature and Yamamoto spoke calmly again "Now…where was I? Oh yes… The red haired boy, the boy with long black hair, the boy with the caterpillar eyebrows, Ichigo, Kisuke and me will go to the south west part of Soul Society. The rest of you find your own groups."


	11. Chapter 11

Once the groups were decided Yamamoto's group headed off towards their area, very quietly. But Ichigo couldn't stand it any longer and walked up to Lee. "What's your name, weird eyebrows?" he said casually.

"My name is Lee, what's yours?" replied Lee calmly.

"What exactly and you…_ninja's, _do?"

"We can do many different things, like you Death Gods." said Lee. But when he didn't continue Gaara decided to step in "We only have two types of general abilities ninjutsu's are our equivalent to your kidou, and taijutsu's are our equivalent to your hacked. We do not use cutting attacks often, but we have the power to create illusions too. We are also naturally trained in methods much like your hohou"

"Can you give me a demonstration? Or maybe we can have a practice fight. That ok with you Yamamoto?" said Ichigo quite carelessly.  
"Its fine, I also want to see what they are capable of," said Yamamoto.  
Gaara stepped forward. "I could kill you relatively quickly, I won't hold back, but I won't kill you,"  
Ichigo drew Zangetsu and Gaara undid the stopped in his gourd. Ichigo gave him a puzzled look as the sand from Gaara's gourd pour out all over then ground. In a flash a big spike of sand advanced towards Ichigo. Ichigo blocked using Zangetsu, placing one hand on the other side of Zangetsu. He skidded back. Gaara's green eyes looked at Ichigo telling him a whole sentence "You Death Gods are meant to be strong? What a push over?" was what Gaara's eyes said to Ichigo. "Alright my turn!" roared Ichigo. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo roared. Then there was a loud bang. Ichigo looked at Gaara intently. As the dust cleared, Ichigo made out a shape. It was like a tomb around Gaara. The sand fell away like water and Gaara walked out unharmed. Without a word Gaara had secured Ichigo in a tomb of sand. He spoke very slowly "You know at this point I could crush you with a single thought, but as I said before, I won't kill you," and with that Ichigo was released from his tomb.

Yamamoto had felt Gaara's aura quite well, and he could tell that should this boy become a full Death Gods he could be Yamamoto's equal.


	12. Chapter 12

Gaara's group was moving towards the secret lab where the clones were being created where as the other groups were wondering around aimlessly.

"Why do we _all _have to go look for the base? Those "cloned" Death Gods are nothing," yawned Naruto rudely.

Sakura smashed him over the head, her patience running short. "Naruto…JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ORDERS!" screamed Sakura. But even the Death Gods in their group was complaining.

Then, suddenly Kenpachi slammed into a patch of dirt near the small group and everyone immediately reached for their weapons. "Don't worry it's just Ken-chan!" said a small child. "Who's the strongest of the "ninja" Death Gods?" said Kenpachi promptly.

"I, Uzimaki Naruto challenge you to a fight!" yelled Naruto with his hand on his hip and his chest swelled in pride.

"Heh you puny weakling kid…" Kenpachi sighed "Oh what the hell I've been meaning to test something out…" he said as he pulled his blade out.

Naruto pulled his blade not even needing to say anything; the demon fox was rearing to go. Kenpachi licked his blade and whispered "Come out and play Hitodenashi," while he tore off his eye patch. His blade just grew a little and began to glow with Kenpachi's reiatsu, it was still unclear what its special power was.

The ground suddenly crumpled and became miles of flat, brown, dirt covered land in every direction. But Naruto grinned and performed a hand seal "Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu" he yelled and suddenly a few thousand Narutos appeared, each pulling out a different version of Naruto's demonic fox blade. All the Narutos looked puzzled then a thousand voices boomed out "Just trust me on this," they said simultaneously.

Naruto noticed that even summoning that many copes of himself didn't tired him more then taking a breath did. So all the copies stabbed their blades into the ground and yelled one word "Rasengan!" it was as if the sun was being out shined by a few thousand blue lights.

But Kenpachi remained unfazed as he watched Naruto build up his strength. Then all of them jumped high in the air blocking out the sky completely as they rained down on Kenpachi.

Most landed gracefully, only to into thin air from a swing of Kenpachi's sword then as the Narutos stopped landing gracefully and just began to pile up on Kenpachi biting, punching stabbing where they could.

Then one sound drowned everything out. It was Kenpachi and something was wrong. Kenpachi screamed with two voices as his reiatsu exploded outward, obliterating all but one Naruto.

Kenpachi's blade clattered to the ground and he clutched his head in agony his voice still ringing out. Then Kenpachi suddenly split in two. There was one Kepachi that looked perfectly normal, huffing and puffing. But the other one had black lips, yellow eyes, white hair and white skin. He also had an unusually calm composure that was unlike the normal Kenpachi.

The normal Kenpachi gained his breath back and picked up his sword and with a look of pure fury roared "BANKAI! HITODENASHI TSUYOMI! then his sword was completely incased in his compressed reiatsu. Its power it could destroy almost anything without touching it. This was quite obvious because the ground below the sword had crumpled even further. But the normal Kenpachi didn't think the sword special ability would help much in this fight.

"I want to tell you something before you make a feeble attempt to kill me…I am a clone but partially enhanced and part Hollow. In many ways I am your better half…now shall we fight?" but before the Hollow Kenpachi finished the normal Kenpachi had already begun his attack.

"And so the battle starts…" muttered the Hollow Kenpachi to himself as he drew his own sword.


	13. Chapter 13

The Hollow Kenpachi and the normal Kenpachi were just two titanic amounts of reiatsu smashing together; the sheer force from one clash sent Naruto and the rest of his group flying.

The Kenpachis fought and fought until both were huffing and puffing. But they kept at it the only thing that changed was they were both grinning like maniacs. But soon the normal Kenpachi's body began to fail him once again as he fell on one knee. His sword whispered two words "More strength…" and some how the Hollow Kenpachi overheard "There is one more way to get more power that is too allow me to reside within you and you can call me out whenever you wish, but I warn you…if you cannot tame the power my Hollow side gives you the darkness will consume you and you will completely lose control of you body." The Hollow Kenpachi explained.

"Why would you want to do that, we want to _find_ and _destroy_ your creator…"

"Long before our creator began to merge genes from different captains he made us; counterparts to the strongest of all Death Gods. He found out we would seek our counterparts out to become one, even if it meant our deaths, so he left us in his lab. But all off us broke out. The one you call Ichigo already has a counterpart within him. Maybe-,"

The normal Kenpachi cut in "Ok I believe you and it's only because my zanpaktou calls out to you too, you can feel it can't you?"

"Yes I can feel its urge, let's get this over with," replied the Hollow Kenpachi. Then it was as if everything went backwards. Both Kenpachis turned into bright lights and remerged and when it was all finish there Kenpachi was screaming and clutching his head.

But his bankai wasn't the same as before. It wasn't just a bigger version of his normal zanpaktou. It was now complete and it didn't have its strange edge; it was now straight and long. The only thing it still had was its bloodlust.

One change that overcame Kenpachi was his appearance. His hair was a little longer, the eye he usually covered with his eye patch had white swirling around it and he stood a little taller then before. Kenpachi walked over to his eye patch and put it on, he cut his hair with his new found sword then he was the same Kenpachi from before the fight occurred.

All the Death Gods in Naruto's small group were a little less then dumbfounded. Where as Naruto stood there slack jawed staring at Kenpachi. "What the hell are you looking at, weakling…"

"That… was… so… AWESOME!" said Naruto with much enthusiasm punching his fist and swinging his arms in a feeble attempt to describe the battle from his eyes

"Shut up…" growl Kenpachi without looking at Naruto or anyone else. At that Moment Yachiru popped up on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Where to now Ken-chan?" she said in her cheerful voice.

"To Division Eleven, to sleep." Kenpachi replied his voice little more then a tired mutter.

"Then off we go!" said Yachiru either not noticing how tired Kenpachi was _or _Kenpachi's tiredness just wasn't enough to bring Yachiru down.

"What did you eat?" muttered Kenpachi as he took a gigantic leap in the direction of his division.

"CANDY!" yelled Yachiru as cheerful as ever. "Figures…"

Yamamoto and his group had reached the entrance of the lab, wondering whether to enter first or call for back up. Yamamoto was unsure about bothering the other captains for back up if it wasn't needed as he said so Lee just explained but himself , Yamamoto and Gaara the cloned Death Gods were nothing.

"AND WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME?" yelled Ichigo

"A weakling..." said Gaara with little expression "Lets just go in,"

So they decided to sneak in incase there were any stray enemies. It was darker then they expected but there were shafts of light illuminating everything, giving them a faint field of vision. They walked in, not ready for the many gruesome sights the saw. Actual Death Gods that were hacked to pieces their lifeless eyes staring into nothingness. There were also bodies of clones floating in big tubes filled with strange fluids.

The worst part was some didn't grow starting with all their body parts but some just _grew_ the body parts.

Yamamoto stood there eyes closed, shaking his head. "It's bad enough when a shinagami betrays Soul Society, but to do something like this… it's not right" he muttered.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out. "Couldn't wait til the next battle huh? Just had to find us." The figure that was talking stepped into the light. It was Kai. He seemed to be enjoying himself; the gashes on his arms just mere scars.

Another fifteen genetically enhanced Death Gods stepped into the light each wielding a grotesque zakpaktou, a result or bad genetic configuration.

"We can't call on back up…it's just us…but we still got a good chance!" Ichigo said with a grin as he pulled Zangetsu. Gaara sighed "I was hoping I might get some practice in with this first, but I guess it can be helped," the gourd on his back crumbled into sand revealing a zanpaktou that wasn't there before.

"Suffocate Muijihi Sabaku," were the three last words everyone heard before everything was block out by sand.


	14. Chapter 14

Screams filled the air, and Ichigo wonder if they were of friend or foe. The sound of sand shifting and flowing, followed by the sound of bodies being shredded apart met Ichigo's ears. Ichigo couldn't see anything but he could smell blood and he heard his feet slashing into large pools of something as he struggled to find a way out of the pitch black which had suddenly engulfed him. He soon met a wall and he began to feel it; it was completely made of sand, but did not crumble at touch. Ichigo punched with his right hand: it was definitely held together by reiatsu. Ichigo felt his back for the bandages which were wrapped on Zangetsu's hilt. In two swift motions he grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu with his right hand, swung Zangetsu to the left then back to the right roaring two words as he did so. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!"

As Ichigo's attack created a small opening in the strange sand wall, light flooded the darkness and as Ichigo turned away from the now blinding light he saw many Shinigami, seeing the darkness was created by Gaara and it was caused by a massive dome of sand. The Shinigami fled in the direction of the light, eager to flee the unmerciful Gaara. Ichigo saw the light rapidly shrinking, so he, almost as eagerly as the other Shinagami but he was the only Shinagami to get through.

Ichigo turned to the dimly illuminated dome of sand created by Gaara; seconds later heard blood curling screams of dying Shinagami.

This is for you narutoXonepieceXfanz9514 cos i haven't been writing for quite a bit but i got an email from you saying you faved my story so thnx! so I'll be writing for you and any other fans that I may have.


	15. Chapter 15

As the screams died away, and their echoes in Ichigo's ear stopped ringing, the sand shrank back rapidly back to a single point; the tip of Gaara's gourd. Yamamoto suddenly appeared beside Gaara, leaning on his staff. Soon after Lee appeared quite suddenly besides Gaara as well, his fists stained with blood which was not his. He was also the only one struggling to regain his breath. Yamamoto beckoned Ichigo to come over. Ichigo responded sluggishly only jogging over. Yamamoto held out his hand, his palm facing Ichigo and whispered one word in his ancient yet commanding voice. "Stop,"

Then Yamamoto suddenly unleashed his zanpaktou with two simple words "Ryujin Jakka."

Then a sudden explosion of heat flared out and the sheer reiatsu pushed Ichigo and Lee back a few metres.

Yamamoto spoke calmly "Come out, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai," Slowly a hollow form of Yamamoto stepped out. He had the usual white skin, black eyes and yellow pupils. But he also had a black beard with a red ribbon binding it in place. "Greetings, all." said the Hollow Yamamoto.

The other Yamamoto locked eye-contact with the Hollow Yamamoto, but he spoke one question to Gaara. "May I ask you to create a smaller more powerful dome over my Hollow form and maintain it while I fight him?"

"It is done," said Gaara in his usual expressionless way.

A split second after Gaara uttered his answer, Yamamoto disappeared and reappeared beside his Hollow-version and they both whispered the same thing in unison. "Bansho Issai Kaijin to Nase,"

Suddenly an enormous burst of reiatsu knocked Ichigo and Lee down and kept them there until Gaara sealed them in a dome half the size of the one he had made before.

Minutes later the dome was shaken but not destroyed by a massive explosion of reiatsu followed by screaming. The screaming came from within the dome, when it had stopped Gaara let his dome break away…but no one could see anything; the place where the dome used to be was filled with smoke. As the smoke began clear a single silhouette turned the left was the only thing visible. As the smoke disappeared, the normal coloured skin of Yamamoto showed and Ichigo yelled out "Nice win old man! That was some battle!"

Then Yamamoto slowly turned his head to face Ichigo, Lee and Gaara now showing the half a Hollow mask and bloodlust that had been hidden before. He cackled madly and flew forward at the group. Then there was a sudden flash and both Ichigo and Lee were knocked to the ground and winded.


End file.
